Work machines of many different types have rear mount hitch assemblies that provide a coupling location for a plurality of different implements or attachments. In addition to providing one or more coupling points, it is common for a rear mount hitch to provide an output for mechanical, electrical, or hydraulic power generated by an engine that also provides power to the work machine. Many implements or other attachments couple to the work machine through the coupling points and also mechanically, electrically, or hydraulically couple to the output to provide power to the implement. In one such configuration, a mowing assembly is coupled to the work machine.
There are many different mowing assemblies that can be coupled to the rear mount hitch of the work machine. Mowing assemblies may extend directly away from the rear portion of the work machine and provide a cutting assembly that mows the underlying surface as the work machine travels there along. Mowing assemblies have also been developed to extend away from a side of the work machine to allow a user to cut down any debris that may be along the side of the work machine as it travels along the underlying surface. In certain mowing assembly configurations, a hydraulic assembly pivots or otherwise transfers the mower assembly between a stow position and a cut position. Further still, some mower assemblies have multiple positions that allow the user to select how the mower assembly should be positioned prior to powering the mower assembly.
Some mowers utilize a plurality of rotating discs with knives coupled thereto. The discs rotate in specific rotational directions, often in alternating rotational directions, to cut the underlying debris and to position the cut debris in a desired location. In this configuration, the discs are specifically designed to rotate in a particular direction as the work machine travels along the underlying surface. Further, the location of the mower assembly is limited by the direction the discs are spinning as well as by the method of coupling the mower assembly to the output of the work machine.